Snyphurr
Snyphurr is a large BLU Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube user CloverNoodle. He is the main protagonist of The Snyphurr Saga. His main theme is Majora's Incarnation and the theme used in his Stone Gaze is Majora's Wrath, both from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Origin Snyphurr was orignally a normal BLU Sniper who had been kidnapped by Doc Jarate, and then transformed via ritual into Snyphurr. Doc Jarate then sealed the monster inside a Bugle, which was suddenly stolen by a BLU Vagineer who promptly ran off with it, claiming the right to summon Snyphurr at will. Appearance and Behaviour Snyphurr is a giant BLU torso of a Sniper with his hands sticking out of the underside of the body. He is sometimes regarded as a godlike entity, and is commonly worshiped as such by lesser Vagineers. He may be summoned by the BLU Vagineer in possession of the Bugle to take care of unwanted enemies, usually by turning them to stone with his signature special ability. In terms of personality, he is an obedient follower of the owner of the Bugle. He seems to be an aggressive and hostile creature, and fights in a highly vicious manner, usually attempting to make the first (and last) attack with his Stone Gaze to quickly get rid of the Bugler's enemies. Powers and Abilities Once summoned by the BLU Vagineer, Snyphurr usually quickly reveals his red, fleshy and deformed face and gazes upon the target whilst emitting an ear-searing scream. Anyone looking back will be immediately turned into stone. One of his most reliable weapons is his tremendous size in comparison to most others. He is more than capable of ramming and tackling his opponents with devastating force. If Snyphurr is harmed, he launches a fiery Three-Rune Blade that relentlessly pursues the target like a makeshift tracer missile. Snyphurrstare.png|Snyphurr's Stone Gaze Snyphurrsword.png|Flaming Swords Faults and Weaknesses *Certain TF2 Monsters, like Seeman, are known to be immune to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze. For example, Crazy Machine has been known to nullify Snyphurr's Stone Gaze with a powerful glare. *Snyphurr can only use Stone Gaze if his head is fully exposed. As such, one may avoid the Stone Gaze by obstructing Snyphurr's headroom (such as clogging it with a shovel) prior to its usage. In addition, his head seems to be extremely sensitive to pain; a single bottle hit on the head was enough to temporarily dispose of him. *His considerable body mass can be used against him, not to mention his ramming attack moves in a predictable pattern. Also, Snyphurr often moves rather slowly. As a result, he is an easy target to hit and avoid. *If Snyphurr is defeated, all the victims turned into stone beforehand will return to normal. Trivia *When Doc Jarate created Weaselcake, the latter was revealed to be the estranged brother of Snyphurr. Notable Videos ''The Snyphurr Saga *Snyphurr 0 *Snyphurr (Reupload) *Snyphurr returns *The Third Coming of Snyphurr *Snyphurr 4: Day of Reckoning *Snyphurr 5: Secrets Revealed *Snyphurr 6: The Revenge of Many *Snyphurr 7: Brotherly Bloodshed *Snyphurr 8: The Legend Lives On *Snyphurr 9: Power of the Vagineer *Snyphurr 10: Demise of Two Other *The Curse of Snyphurr *Sniper meets Snyphurr *Sekai meets Snyphurr *Crazy Machine meets Snyphurr *Painis Cupcake meets the Snyphurr *Vagineer *Seeman vs. Vagineer *TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge'', Part 3 *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *The Misadventure of Painis and Seeman: Part 1 (Cancelled) *spotato's_sexual_dreamland_adventure_with_other_splendificent_mercenaries.dispenser.mp6.MSF *A Nostalgic Gmod Video *Seeman (Cameo) Category:Abominations Category:Classic Monsters Category:Created by a Monster Category:Giants Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by CloverNoodle Category:Snipers Category:Screamers